clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Stage
You can find the Stage at the Plaza, and it holds different plays every once in a while. It's a common place for penguins to make a production or spread their imagination. Every month or so, there is a new Stage Play set at the Stage. Parties *The interior of room isn't decorated often but its often instead a play at the stage that fits the party. Like the Battle of Ancient Shadows or A Humbug Holiday *The Penguin Play Awards is a member event inside the Stage, making it the first event to decorate the interior of the Stage, but on March 27, it was available to all players. *In the Halloween Party 2011, there was a Night Of The Living Sled themed play. *In the Card-Jitsu Party 2011, there was play themed for the party named Battle of Ancient Shadows. *In the Holiday Party 2011, there was a play themed for the party named A Humbug Holiday. *During the Marvel Super Hero Takeover, it was decorated as a Police Station. *During Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam, it was decorated as an audition center to suit the party. *During Operation Blackout, instead of Ruby and the Ruby, the stage had Herbert P. Bear's own play, My Awesome Life - The Herbert Story. Trivia *During Team Blue's Rally 2 and Team Blue vs. Team Red, dodge balls were thrown in place of snowballs. * Penguins some times pretend to work at the ticket box outside the building. *On the missions you can see three paintings on the wall, opposite the Stage. *On the missions you can see 30 chairs for audience. There are also 4 chairs on the box seats, so at the Stage there are 34 chairs for audience at all. *The outside of the stage has two doors, but the inside has one door. However, leading from the two outside doors, there may be a hallway with the door on the opposite side in the middle of the hallway. However, it is unknown if this is true for sure. *It is the newest building in the Plaza. *Before it was built, there were 2 tables and 4 chairs for the Pizza Parlor. After the Stage was built, it was unknown what happened to the tables and chairs. It is posible that they are inside the Pizza Parlor storage/kitchen. *Space Adventure was the first play. *The Stage was built because the Club Penguin Team saw a lot of penguins doing a lot of pretending, so they made the Stage to make a better experience for them. For example, penguins could have pretended to be aliens. In the play Space Adventure, you get an alien costume and a set to make the pretending become more real. *Norman Swarm has been Transformed was a Stage play that had no seats for audiences, and it also took up 2 rooms. That makes it one of the biggest adventure plays. *The first theme idea for the play was a Cooking Play, but it wasn't released as some of the Club Penguin Team found it silly. Pins *Dodgeball Pin *Ruby Pin *Magic Phial Pin *Ruby Ring Pin *Ruby Brooch Pin *Viking Ship Pin *Quartz Pin *Mermaid Shell Pin *Round Ruby Pin *Square Ruby Pin List of Plays :See main article: List of Stage Plays. See also *Penguin Play Awards *Costume Trunk *List of Stage Plays SWF *The Stage Gallery scene.png|The scene for Ruby and Ruby. Category:Places Category:Plaza Category:Stage Category:Space Adventure Category:FAOTW Category:2007 Category:Locations Category:Club Penguin Animated Shorts